


Give Me Everything Tonight

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Boston Red Sox, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: A celebratory night that starts out with Rick, Chris, David, and Nate all together ends with Rick having a revelation about his feelings for Chris.





	Give Me Everything Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a prequel to I Like The Dirt That’s On Your Knees, but then this just took on a life of its own.
> 
> You could still view it as a prequel though if you want to . . .
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Light bondage, choking kink (there’s no actual choking though). Some angst at the end.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, this is actually my favorite Red Sox fic that I’ve written so far.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

_He's not a magic man or a perfect fit_

_But had a steady hand and I got used to it_

_And a glass cage heart and invited me in_

_And now I'm just a basket case without him_

_**Basket Case- Sara Bareilles** _

* * *

“Is it too tight?” Chris whispers as he secures the knot around Rick’s wrists.

“No, it’s perfect,” Rick tells him.

When Rick asked to be tied up and blindfolded, Chris had to think on his feet. He decided to take off his own shirt and use that to bind Rick’s hands together. Similarly, he asks to borrow Nate’s shirt to tie around Porcello’s eyes. He checks to make sure that it’s positioned correctly and Rick gives him a thumb’s up. Sale gently pushes Rick’s naked body down onto the bed and he places his bound hands above his head. When Porcello’s getting fucked in a group setting like this with guys he’s at least somewhat familiar with, he likes to try to guess who’s touching him. He can hear the sound of pants unzipping and it excites him.

“God, you look so pretty all spread out like this for us,” David praises.

“He really does,” Nate agrees.

When the bed dips due to added weight, Rick lets out a small noise of appreciation. He’s impatient and he just wants to get fucked so badly. It takes him maybe three seconds to figure out that the lips kissing him belong to Chris. He’s the only one that kisses Rick almost possessively. It always makes him moan in Sale’s mouth and he quickly starts to get hard. The hand on his thigh is probably Nate’s because it’s a soft, teasing touch. He whines when Chris ends the kiss. His mouth isn’t lonely for long though. The firm grip on his chin lets him know that it’s definitely DP sticking his tongue down his throat.

“I want Nate next,” Rick begs.

Nate kisses Rick slowly and almost hesitantly at first. It’s completely different from the way that David and Chris handle him. It’s a nice contrast although Porcello does eventually deepen the kiss. Nate pinches one of Rick’s nipples and he lets out a surprised moan when he feels a warm mouth on the other one. It’s David’s tongue and it feels good. He feels Chris lay down next to him and Rick immediately rests his head onto his shoulder because he wants some physical contact with him.

Nate and David’s mouths move in sync as they make their way down his body. Price nips at Rick’s hip bone and he sucks on the skin there, creating a small bruise. Nate plants kisses on his inner thigh and Rick moans. A strong hand gets wrapped around his dick and Rick thinks that it’s Price’s. Nate’s hand joins him and they start stroking him from base to tip, in perfect harmony. David and Evo do practically everything together, so it’s not a surprise that they’re always so synchronized in the bedroom. David takes just the head into his mouth and Rick lets out sharp breath.

“I’m going to suck you off while Nate gets you ready for my dick,” Price tells him.

Rick bites his lip in anticipation. David fucks like he’s on the mound and he’s pissed that he’s getting taken out of the game. He fucks rough, but he’s not overly aggressive and it’s never painful for Rick. Nate gently spreads Rick’s legs and then he slips one lubed finger inside him. It’s so close to being what Porcello really wants. He squirms because he can’t put his hands behind David’s head like he usually does. Nathan adds a second finger and then a third one soon after. He wants to make sure Rick is thoroughly prepped, so he takes his time. Porcello whines in frustration, but Nate tells him to just be patient.

“Trust me, you do _not_ want him just sliding in willy nilly,” Nathan says.

Chris raises an eyebrow. “Sounds like you know from experience.”

“Yeah, someone was a little impatient after game three,” Nate explains.

He goes on to say that of course Price immediately stopped once he realized that Nate was experiencing some discomfort. Of course, after a little more prep, Nate was then ready to go. He doesn’t want Rick to go through that awkward experience, so that’s why he’s not rushing. Once Nate feels his internal muscles completely relax, he taps David on the shoulder to let him know that Rick’s ready. He already has a condom wrapper in his hand by the time that David pops Rick’s cock out of his mouth. He asks Chris to flip Porcello onto his front for him. Sale grabs an extra pillow to put underneath Rick’s stomach for maximum comfort.

Meanwhile, Evo tears the wrapper open with his teeth and he quickly rolls the condom onto Price’s always impressive erection. He has to stop himself from getting carried away after he strokes David’s dick a few times. He kisses Nate sweetly and he promises that he’ll fuck him good later. He lays down by Rick’s left side since Chris is on his right side. Nate places a comforting hand onto Porcello’s back as he reminds him to relax. Price slowly makes his way inside and Rick loves feeling so full. David gently tugs on Rick’s bound hands as he makes his first thrust.

“You two always look so good together,” Nate compliments.

Nate loves watching David when he’s fucking their teammates. David’s such an alpha male and it’s so hot seeing him at work. Rick’s his favorite to watch him with because he’s such an unapologetic bottom. Porcello doesn’t mind asking for what he wants and he just fucking _takes_ whatever Price is willing to give him. Nathan loves bottoming for David, but he’s _not_ a bottom, at least not in the same way Rick is. So, it’s hot and fascinating watching them together. David’s slow tempo doesn’t last long because he knows that Rick doesn’t mind him going harder. Hell, he will _demand_ it.

Since Chris can’t see his face, he watches Rick’s body language and he pays extra attention to the sounds coming out of his mouth. Sale sometimes has to save Porcello from himself when it comes to his pain tolerance. David glances over in Nathan’s direction and he curses when he sees him jerking off. David yanks harder on Porcello’s wrists and that makes him let out a deep grunt. He repeats the motion, but this time Rick feels a quick, slightly sharp pain in his left shoulder. He groans and Chris can tell that it’s not completely from pleasure.

“DP, let up!” Chris tells him.

Rick shakes his head. “I’m fine, Chris.”

Sale mouths, “Don’t listen to him” and David nods in acknowledgment. Chris has this naturally authoritative way about him and Porcello’s pretty much the only one that ever tries to challenge him. Price makes a couple more strong, but still not quite as hard thrusts. He then asks Nate if he wants a turn. He nods and Chris visibly relaxes. Evo’s always relatively gentle with Rick and Sale assumes that there’s some kind of story behind that. It’s not like Nate’s not a nice guy or anything, but Chris has watched him fuck David before so he knows there’s _that_ side to him. Nate’s putting on a condom while David takes his off.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Rick tells Price.

David doesn’t need to be told twice. He watches Nate slide home and then he slowly fills Rick’s mouth. Nathan is known for his stamina on and off the field, but fucking Rick while he’s also sucking off his boyfriend is testing him. Luckily, he’s making even, shallow thrusts right now. Nate knows that Porcello would be yelling at him to go a little faster if his mouth wasn’t already busy. David pulls on Rick’s hair and it makes him shudder. He tells him that he’s being a good slut by making him and Nathan feel good at the same time.

“You’re always so incredible for us, Ricky. So pretty and so sweet,” Nate tells him.

Price’s dirty talk is graphic while Nate always says nice things to him. It’s a contrast that Rick loves. Similarly, Nate uses light touches while he’s fucking him while David fucks his mouth harshly. Price isn’t cruel and he’s not trying to hurt Rick, so he does check in to make sure that he’s doing ok. He looks over at Sale though because David knows that’s the _real_ measure of if he’s doing too much. Chris isn’t looking in his direction though, he’s completely focused on Rick. He repositions the pillow underneath Porcello’s body because it has shifted and then Chris quietly asks him if he needs to take a break.

Rick comes up for air. “A break? I don’t need one, but you can take DP’s place though.”

Chris shakes his head. “I’m good actually.”

“Wait, _what_?” David asks in a surprised tone.

“Did you really just turn down Pretty Ricky’s _mouth_? Like seriously?” Nate questions.

Chris has never turned him down for anything sexually, so Rick knows that something is wrong. He asks someone to untie Nathan’s shirt from around his eyes so that he can have a private talk with Chris. David quickly removes the makeshift blindfold and Nathan helps him get off the bed. Rick has to take a few seconds to adjust to the light. His bound hands are in front of him, so he can awkwardly grab Sale’s hand and walk them over to one of the couches in the room. Chris has an unreadable expression on his face, but that’s nothing new. His body language is stiff and Porcello hates that he can’t rub his tense shoulders for him.

“What’s wrong?” Rick wants to know.

“Nothing’s _wrong_. I just . . . ” Chris trails off and nervously bites his lip.

“Hey, it’s me. You know you can tell me anything,” Rick softly says.

“Seeing you tied up and blindfolded just isn’t as hot as I thought it’d be,” Chris admits.

“ _Oh_. If you want, I can take all of this off then,” Rick offers.

Chris shakes his head. “No. You and the happy couple over there are enjoying it.”

“I want you to have fun, too. Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it. If you want to kick them out and just have your way with me, I’m game,” Rick says.

“I told you that I’d give you whatever you wanted tonight and I meant that. So, have your fun with this. Just promise me that you’ll let me fuck you however I want to when it’s my turn,” Chris responds.

Rick licks his lips. “Fuck, yes! You can have me here on this couch right now.”

“That’s tempting, but I’m not ready yet. We should probably get back to David and Nate before they start without us,” Chris half-jokes.

* * *

“Is everything all right?” Nate checks.

“Yeah, everything’s good,” Chris answers.

David kisses Sale on the cheek. “Good.”

“I was thinking since you didn’t want a BJ from Rick, maybe I can give you one instead?” Nathan volunteers.

“Yeah, show me what you got _Nasty Nate_ ,” Chris says.

Rick lets out an exasperated sound and he almost hates the fact that he asked Chris to blindfold him again. He doesn’t get to see Sale like this very often. Chris is normally so busy worrying about Rick and trying to control everything when they’re with other people, that he hardly lets go and eagerly participates. Usually, he ends up fooling around a little bit with Price while Nate’s off somewhere being gentle with Porcello. Chris gets comfortable on his back while Evo climbs in between his legs. David leads Rick to the bed so that he can lay beside them. He positions him on his side and then Price gets next to him. He leans in until his mouth is brushing Porcello’s ear.

“You’re going to miss _seeing_ one hell of a show,” David teases.

“Describe it to me,” Rick requests.

Price notices how hard that Rick is and he remembers that his dick hasn’t gotten much attention tonight. He licks the palm of his hand before he reaches in between Porcello’s legs to help bring him some relief. David looks over at Nate and Chris and he bites his lip. Nathan has his hands positioned on Sale’s thighs as he runs his tongue along the shaft and underside of his dick. Chris has his arms resting behind his head and it’s the most relaxed that he has looked all night. Price tells Rick how Nathan is taking his time and that he has just now started sucking on the head of Sale’s cock.

“He’s being gentle with him like how he treats you,” David says.

“Chris doesn’t need for Evo to be that soft with him,” Rick points out.

“Yeah, Chris will eventually let him know that,” David guarantees.

Chris peeks over at Rick and he sees that David is taking good care of him. They’re curled up together and talking in hushed tones. He can close his eyes and completely bask in the pleasure that Nathan’s giving him now that he knows Rick is doing just fine. Nate has thankfully picked up the pace and it makes him moan. Sale lazily runs his fingers through Nate’s hair as encouragement. He can’t remember the last time he felt a mouth on him that wasn’t Rick’s. It feels different, but it’s still good. Nathan definitely knows what he’s doing.

“Do you hear how good that Nate’s making _your_ guy feel?” David whispers directly into his ear.

Rick lets out a surprised moan and he starts leaking pre-cum on Price’s fingers in response to what he just said. What Rick and Chris have isn’t exactly defined. It started out casually toward the end of last season. It’s technically still casual because they’ve never talked about making it anything more than that. But hearing Price refer to Chris as _his_ obviously has him feeling some type of way. He can’t think about anything right now except for how badly that he wants Sale. He’s so desperate to touch him that he almost cries in frustration when he can’t get his hands free.

“Chris, please kiss me!” Rick pleads.

He reaches for Porcello and he brings his body a little closer to his. Chris tilts his chin up so he’s at an angle that’s better for kissing. Chris brings their lips together and he can’t help moaning into Rick’s mouth. Nate’s deep throating him now and it has Chris seeing stars. He sucks on Rick’s bottom lip frantically and he pants against his mouth. Porcello can tell that Sale is on the verge of orgasm by the way his moans get progressively louder. There’s no way that he’s going to let Chris cum anywhere but _inside_ him.

“Evo, stop! He can’t cum yet,” Rick tells him.

“I can’t? Why is that?” Chris eggs him on.

“Because that nut belongs to _me_ ,” Rick says before nipping at Sale’s bottom lip.

Rick wants to blow Nathan, but he wants to kiss him first. He doesn’t just want to feel his soft lips against his, he wants to taste Chris on his tongue. Porcello follows Sale’s voice and he turns in his general direction as he softly says, “You taste so good,” against Nate’s mouth. It has the desired effect. Chris lets out a small grunt and the sound makes Rick’s entire body quiver. Nate shoots David a knowing smirk at the exchange. Chris doesn’t notice because he only has eyes for Rick.

“Chris, fuck me!” Rick desperately says.

“Ask nicely,” Chris tells him.

“Fuck me, _please_!” Rick begs.

“You didn’t argue with me? I guess you must want me _that_ badly,” Chris taunts.

Rick spreads his legs. “I’m still nice and slick from earlier, just stick it in already!”

“I have to get a condom first and then I want you on your back to start,” Chris replies.

David and Nate gently turn Rick onto his back. Chris reminds Price to grab the pillow so that Porcello’s comfortable. It doesn’t matter how horny that Sale is, he always checks to make sure that Rick is good. When he gets confirmation that he’s ready, Chris gives Rick a teasing slap on his ass. He gives Rick’s shoulders and his arms a quick massage since they’ve been tied up for quite a little while now. He rests his hands onto Porcello’s hips as he slides his dick inside. Rick moans around Nate _and_ David’s cocks which are both in his mouth. Chris has seen Porcello with multiple dicks in his mouth before, but it’s always impressive.

“Jesus, Rick! How are you even real?” Nate marvels.

Rick is used to pushing through a little discomfort, so his slightly sore jaw isn’t enough to slow him down. Sale doesn’t want Porcello to choke, so he fucks him using a more moderate rhythm than he usually does. The four of them are all perfectly working together like a well-oiled machine. Evo turns his head to kiss David passionately and their moans get muffled by their mouths. Rick always thinks that it’s hot watching them kiss each other, so it’s a shame that he’s missing it right now. There’s a vein on the underside of Nate’s dick that’s sensitive, so Rick runs his tongue over it.

Nate gently tugs on Rick’s hair. “God! You are so, so good.”

“Rick’s working so hard, baby. Why don’t you reward him?” David whispers.

Nathan grabs Rick by the sides of his face as he and Price remove their dicks from his mouth. Evo only has to stroke himself a few times before he asks Porcello to open wide. He aims for his tongue and Nate’s successful for the most part. Some of his cum lands on Rick’s bottom lip and chin. While David licks his face clean, Nathan affectionately pats Rick on top of his head and thanks him. Price kisses him on the forehead before he also thanks him. David mouths, “He’s all yours” to Chris and then he and Nate walk over to the nearest couch.

“I’ve been waiting to fuck you all night,” David says as he bends Evo over the couch.

“You said the same thing after game three,” Nate remembers.

“That’s because it’s _always_ true,” Price tells him.

“Either that or you’re full of shit,” Nathan jokes.

“Do you want to get fucked or not?” David asks as he playfully smacks his ass.

Nate laughs. “You know that I want to get fucked.”

* * *

Sex with David and Nate is always really good and Rick enjoys being with them. However, the best part of his night is always being with just Chris. Sale frees Porcello’s hands before he turns him over. Rick does a few light arm stretches now that he’s no longer constrained. Chris softly kisses the inside of his wrists and Rick is surprised by the relatively intimate gesture. Porcello feels him reach for the knot where Nate’s shirt is tied around his eyes and his heart beat speeds up. Rick’s eyes always manage to tell a story, even when he doesn’t want them to. He hoped that he’d be able to shield his eyes for just a little bit longer.

“Feels like forever since I’ve seen your pretty face,” Chris says as he kisses him chastely.

“Maybe I liked it that way,” Rick responds with a little more bite than usual.

Chris frowns. “Ok, now it’s your turn to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Most of the time when you look at me, it’s good. But other times . . . it’s like you can read my mind. I don’t know if I can handle you in my head tonight,” Rick tries to explain.

“How’s this for a compromise? No blindfold, but you just keep your eyes closed?” Chris suggests.

“Ok,” Rick agrees.

He scoots back a little further on the bed and then he props his head up with a few pillows. Sale climbs on top of him and Porcello expects him to just pick up right where he left off. Instead, Chris kisses him. It’s the kind of passionate kiss that Rick feels throughout his whole body and he’s not used to it. It’s really fucking good though. Sale nibbles on Rick’s left ear lobe and he places tender kisses along his jawline. Porcello opens his eyes and he’s not surprised by the expression on Chris’ face. His brow is furrowed like he’s trying to concentrate really hard.

“You know that you don’t have to be this soft with me, right?” Rick asks.

“But Nate—”

Rick cuts him off. “You think I want you to fuck me like Nate does? I want you to fuck me like you normally do.”

“Are you sure? I want to give you everything you want tonight,” Chris promises.

“I’m sure. I also want to feel _all_ of you, no condom,” Rick says nervously.

Porcello is surprised that Sale takes it off without hesitation. It’s not something they’ve ever discussed because it makes sense from every standpoint to practice safe sex. He opens his mouth to let Chris know that if this is asking too much and pushing a boundary, to just let him know. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything because Sale kisses him again. Rick goes against his better judgment and looks into Chris’ eyes again. That familiar look of hunger and unadulterated lust that makes Rick’s stomach flutter is there. He then looks in between their bodies because he loves watching Sale’s dick disappear inside him for the first time.

“Does David fuck you better than I do?” Chris asks.

“No,” Rick answers in between moans.

“What about Nate?” Chris wonders.

Rick shakes his head. “No.”

“What about Mitch? You always cum so hard whenever you ride him,” Chris mentions.

“Oh, Mitchy’s _good_. He’s not better though, no one is. God, you make me feel so . . . ”

_Complete._ Chris makes him feel whole. He doesn’t know when sex with Sale turned into more than just sex. Hell, maybe it never really was _just_ sex for Rick. He closes his eyes because he doesn’t want to be seen right now. He can hear Price and Evo together on the other side of the room. They sound beautiful; they breathe together, they moan together, they move together, and they’re always so in sync. He turns his attention back toward Sale just in time to hear him saying his name. He’s not calling him and Porcello doesn’t even think he’s talking _to_ him. Each thrust is punctuated with a whispered, “Rick”, and it’s hotter than it has any right to be.

For the first time tonight, Rick has the freedom to touch himself. He’s not ready to get off yet, so he just lazily strokes his cock. Chris checks in to make sure that he’s doing ok like he always does and Porcello nods. He doesn’t trust himself to not say something that could ruin the mood. He doesn’t want to scare Chris off by wanting . . . _more_. He gasps when Sale knocks his hand away and starts jerking him off instead. Rick’s eyes open instinctively and he wraps his arms around Chris’ shoulders. He pulls him in for a kiss and it’s a bit sloppy and uncoordinated. They both laugh at the awkward moment.

“Sorry. I kind of fucked that up,” Rick apologizes.

“You know what the best part about kissing is? I can do it to more than just your mouth,” Chris whispers.

Rick bites his lip. “ _Oh_.”

Sale isn’t usually very vocal during sex, but Rick loves the moments when he is. He cries out his name when he feels Chris’ lips pressed against his throat. Even though he uses very light pressure, Porcello gets into the sensation. He can barely catch his breath because of how hard and fast that Sale’s fucking him. Rick absolutely doesn’t want him to slow down, he just has to take a few moments to gather his thoughts enough to tell Chris what he wants. He grabs Sale’s left hand and he positions it against his windpipe.

“Choke me,” Rick requests.

Chris shakes his head. “Never.”

Sometimes Sale says no to him and it’s sarcastic or teasing. Porcello can tell by his tone that he’s completely serious right now. He doesn’t feel unnerved by the fact that Chris finally told him no about something, it’s the discomfort and almost uncertainty he saw on his face. It’s kind of a running joke with some of their teammates that Sale is a bit cold and unfeeling at times. He hopes that Chris hasn’t internalized some of those thoughts. They don’t know Chris the way that Rick does. They don’t _love_ Chris the way that Rick does. Sale perfectly hits his prostate and it’s too much for him. The pleasure mixed with him realizing that he’s in love with Chris makes a tear fall from his eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” Chris asks in a panicked tone.

“No. These aren’t those kinds of tears. They’re the good kind,” Rick assures him.

Chris delicately touches Rick’s wet cheek as he slows down his pace. He knows how crazy it drives him to make almost painfully slow thrusts into his prostate. Porcello whines and fresh tears fall from his eyes. Sale truly knows his body and how to take care of him. It’s a lot for Rick to take in. Chris buries his face into Porcello’s neck, a tell-tale sign that he’s close to climax. Rick’s just now realizing that he has only seen Sale’s orgasm face during blow jobs, but never during sex like this. He runs his fingers through Chris’ hair affectionately as he tightens his legs around Chris’ lower back, keeping their bodies tightly pressed together.

Rick brushes his mouth against Sale’s ear. “I don’t want to hide from you anymore. I don’t want you to hide either. Let me see you.”

Chris manages to look Rick in the eyes for about five seconds. When he cums, he unconsciously sinks his teeth into the meaty part of Rick’s shoulder. The sting from Sale biting him makes Rick cum, too. He’s used to the barrier of a condom, but Porcello loves the feeling of Chris filing him up so much more. Rick’s so caught up in his post-orgasmic haze that he almost misses Sale freaking out. He looks down at his left shoulder and along with bite marks from Chris’ teeth is a little bit of blood. Porcello has been around him long enough to know that he’s not squeamish at the sight of blood, so he doesn’t understand why he’s panicking.

“Chris, shh. I’m fine! I’ve made myself bleed more from a papercut,” Rick assures him.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you and—”

Rick cuts him off with a quick kiss. “I’m not hurt, baby. I promise.”

“I’m still going to get the first aid kit and fix you up,” Chris says as he heads toward the bathroom.

Rick wonders if Chris has had a bad experience with accidentally hurting a partner in the past, but he knows not to ask right now. Instead, he’s going to feel embarrassed about using a pet name and hope that Sale doesn’t think too much of it. Rick sits up in bed and for the first time tonight, he notices how quiet that the room is. Price and Evo are gone, so Porcello assumes that they left whenever they finished up. Chris comes back and he silently uses an alcohol wipe to clean the small drops of dried blood before applying some antibiotic cream. He stops him from putting a band-aid on it.

“If pitching didn’t work out, you’d have made one hell of a trainer,” Rick jokes to break the tension.

Chris shrugs. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Tonight was perfect, Chris. _Every_ part of it. Thank you,” Rick earnestly tells him.

“You’re welcome,” Chris says.

“I know that you normally leave after, but you don’t have to go tonight,” Rick mentions.

“Do you want me to stay?” Chris asks.

“Uh . . . I . . . well, only if you want to,” Rick stutters.

Porcello turns red and he feels like an idiot for not knowing how to complete a sentence. Of course, he wants Sale to stay. He wouldn’t have brought it up if he didn’t want that. Rick probably should’ve said that instead of stumbling through his answer. Rick tries to read Sale’s expression, but that proves to be meaningless. He knows that Chris only shows whatever emotions he wants him to see. Porcello reaches for Sale’s arm before he maybe gets the wrong idea and leaves. Rick opens his mouth to tell him to stay, but his phone vibrates loudly in the mostly silent room. He doesn’t plan on answering it, but Chris encourages him to. It’s a text from David saying that Nate left his phone and he wants to know if he can come get it.

Chris yawns. “I’m getting tired. Maybe I should go.”

“You’re already in my bed, so you can just . . . ”

Porcello stops mid-sentence because Sale starts putting his clothes back on. Rick unexpectedly _feels_ as naked as he truly is right now. He pulls the covers up over his suddenly cold body and he turns away from Chris. He won’t be able to keep his emotions in check if he watches him leave. Rick flinches when he hears the door close after him. He brings his knees up to his chest and he wraps his arms around himself. Porcello doesn’t even try to wipe away the stupid tears that leak from his eyes.

He feels extremely alone and all that he wants is not feel that way anymore. The hole in his heart is always with him, it’s just easier for Rick to ignore it if he’s regularly getting his other holes filled. He knows that sex isn’t going to make this particular ache go away, but it’s what he always turns to. He’s tired and he really doesn’t think that he’s physically up for having another dick in his ass tonight. The problem is that he’s even more emotionally exhausted and he needs a distraction from his feelings for Chris. He opens his messages with Mitch and he starts typing a message asking him to swing by, but he doesn’t send it because he gets distracted by a knock at his door.

“Rick, you up?” Price yells.

Rick wipes his tears and clears his throat. “Yeah, just give me a minute.”

* * *

“You look like shit, Ricky. What’s going on?” David wonders as he steps into Rick’s room.

“I’m in love with Chris,” Rick says out loud for the first time.

Price looks confused. “Well, yeah. Of course you are, that’s obvious to anyone with eyes.”

“I couldn’t tell him that tonight. I couldn’t even bring myself to ask him to stay and I really fucking wanted him to stay,” Rick comments.

“Is it too late to ask him now?” David questions.

“Yeah. It feels like he left almost as soon as I gave him the option to, you know?” Rick explains.

“Sale is different when it comes to you. If you aren’t completely clear with him, I don’t think he knows how to react. He just always wants to be sure with you. He _does_ love you though. You know this, right?” David assures him.

Rick shrugs. “I guess.”

“Chris is my _friend_ and I thought he was going to kill me earlier for accidentally getting too rough with you. He cares about you so much and I think it overwhelms him,” David says.

“Maybe,” Rick replies with a dejected look on his face.

“Do you want me and Evo to stay with you tonight? I know it’s not the same, but you shouldn’t be alone right now,” Price concludes.

Rick looks down at his phone. “Um . . . ”

David gives him a judgmental look. “Tell me that you didn’t already invite someone here!”

“I didn’t hit send on the text I was typing because you knocked,” Rick admits.

“Oh, Rick. You can’t fuck your way through this. I’ll go get Nate and we’ll be back in like five minutes,” Price says.

* * *

Rick slips his boxers back on before David and Nate get back because the thought of being naked around them suddenly feels weird. He assumes that Price got Nate caught up on his drama because he immediately climbs into his bed. He kisses Porcello on the forehead and wraps his arms around him. David gets on the other side of him and Rick lets out a deep breath. This is definitely not how he pictured his night ending. He knows that he needs his friends right now like this. However, Porcello’s still convinced that having Mitch or one of his other teammates balls deep inside him would be a more enjoyable way to spend his night.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I won’t let this end this way, there is more coming!
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!
> 
> I didn’t realize until after I was done writing this that there was no actual mention of the World Series, but this takes place after they win.


End file.
